A media noche
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: A media noche en los pasillos de Sabertooth se ven dos siluetas que recorren los rincones más oscuros tropezando con todo lo que se atraviese en el camino. Envueltos de sonrisas encapsuladas en pasión, en risas que se ahogan en suspiros. Piensan que nadie lo sabe, pero ahí magos que disfrutan después de las 12 campanadas de la catedral…


Holi como siempre les traigo un one-shot de quienes ustedes ya saben, que los amo y adoro porque son tan jodidamente perfectos *3* espero que les guste n_n

.

.

_**Sus palabras son como veneno… un veneno que sabe delicioso en sus labios…**_

.

.

A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen ellos lo saben… "siempre hay que mirar por debajo del agua" es un comentario de Juvia Loxar que se pierde en el viento "el agua es muy engañosa, igual que las personas" afirma con seguridad la chica…

Entonces Rufus piensa que la maga de agua lleva mucha razón en sus palabras… ¿quizá el deba de aprender magia de agua?, entonces tal vez entienda lo que pasa en la cofradía a la cual pertenece. Es que es difícil ser espectador y no poder decir ni una sola palabra…

.

A media noche, cuando ya todos los magos han ido a casa, cuando Sting Eucliffe aprovecha para encerarse en su oficina y hacer el conteo de los jewels que se deben pagar por destrucción de propiedad privada, lanza un suspiro ahogado para después simplemente lanzar los papeles en el escritorio "nos iremos a la quiebra" afirma con voz serena y una pequeña sonrisa que se asoma en el rostro (porque sabe que de alguna forma saldrán). "Sting-kun, vaya a dormir" le habla Aguria casi como un regaño.

A media noche en los pasillos de Sabertooth se ven dos siluetas que recorren los rincones más oscuros tropezando con todo lo que se atraviese en el camino. Envueltos de sonrisas encapsuladas en pasión, en risas que se ahogan en suspiros. Piensan que nadie lo sabe, pero ahí magos que disfrutan después de las 12 campanadas de la catedral…

A media noche Rogue Cheney está atento de sus dos compañeros que juguetean en cualquier lugar lo suficientemente solitario, entonces no hay mejor sonrisa lograda que aquella proveniente de una botella de alcohol. Frosh lo ve a veces pero mejor se calla, ¿Qué le puede decir?, no hay palabras de consuelo que le puedan ayudar por que aquellas frases son estúpidas y se vuelven trilladas. Porque Rogue Cheney es un cabron que no se enamora, porque es solitario y frio, así debe de ser (pero no lo es)…

A media noche alguien se ahoga en sus propios lamentos, y se pone a llorar… Minerva es su nombre y entre quejidos que nadie escucha maldice el nombre de su compañera por que le tiene envidia… envidia por que ella es buena y todos la quieren, ¿Cómo no? Si ella no se comporto como una hija de puta a pesar que todo el mundo siempre la humillo… la envidia por que ella es bonita y es blanca combinándole a Sting a la perfección… llora por que aquellos dos son el uno para el otro como dos piezas que embonan perfecto. Minerva lo amaba aunque nunca lo dijo porque pensó que tenía negado el derecho de enamorarse, pero a Sting ciertamente poco le importa estando en los brazos de Yukino…

Pero Yukino no es blanca ni tampoco Sting es la felicidad encarnada… son dos simples personas que encontraron un amor irradiante el uno en el otro… entonces Rogue se siente oscuro como el firmamento que permite a la estrella brillar tan arduamente, y Minerva se siente porquería por que así Sting parece más bueno… por que cuando Sting la salvo parecía un príncipe, pero ho! sorpresa… ella no era la princesa…

Ahí es cuando Rogue se sentía como un verdadero dragón que quería convertirse en príncipe y la señorita que se quería volver una princesa…

Pero es exasperante el tener que repetir que Sting no es un príncipe, porque Sting también es un dragón… porque de príncipe tiene solo la pinta y aquellos ojos azules que inundan de promesas las pantaletas de las jovencitas que le dedican una mirada… porque Sting no es lo que todos piensan, por que Sting solo es Sting después de la media noche y durante el día es la persona que presume ser… por eso ama a Yukino porque ella se enamoro del verdadero él…

Yukino tampoco es una princesa, por que ciertamente ¿Qué tiene de princesa?, ella no nació rodeada de lujos y gozando de un refinamiento del que carece… aunque su porte diga lo contrario. Tampoco es blanca, y eso Sting lo sabe (por eso la ama)… Yukino no es lo que todos piensan, no es la chica adorable que solo te mira y se sonroja cuando te la coges…por eso Sting la ama porque pretendiendo ser tan blanca las manchas oscuras se hacen más notorias… por eso ella lo ama porque de "pura" no tiene nada y eso Sting lo sabe…

Pero a media noche las cosas suceden por que el agua es muy engañosa al igual que las personas… tan engañosas como se vuelven las acciones de aquellos dos…

"si lo amas deberías hacer algo" murmura Rogue por lo bajo (claro que debería de hacer algo, de esa manera él también ganaría)

"lo sé" se repite ella tratando de encontrar las palabras o las acciones para separarlos

"ya sabes, en la guerra y en el amor…" y sus palabras son como veneno… un veneno que sabe delicioso en sus labios

Aquí es cuando Minerva se vale de todo para que Yukino no se encuentre con el rubio aquella noche, que por el contrario vaya a la cama temprano… o al menos eso pretende ella (por que ella no es blanca)…

"Yukino" la llama él cuando escucha la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, el no recibe respuesta más que atender como la luz se apaga. Pero ella nunca hace eso y por eso se gira solo para recibir un beso forzado de la señorita.

"señorita" murmura él confundido, porque no sabe que está pasando y no comprende el por qué ella hace aquello…

"me gustas" atina a decir mientas que se le acerca mas peligrosamente… sabe que un –estoy saliendo con Yukino- no saldrá de su boca… por eso solo se aman después de media noche.

"yo…" empieza Sting, no encuentra palabras para rechazarla

"no me rechaces" le suplica envuelta en llanto, entonces Sting se siente miserable por que algo le aprieta el corazón... porque a Minerva se le ha negado el derecho de amar y ser amada… porque lo único que ella conoce es el miedo… y siente que no puede rechazarla porque sería el golpe mas critico de su vida…

"solo esta noche" habla Sting entre dientes mientras ella experimenta por segunda vez aquel sentimiento que le lleno el alma cuando él la rescato y no puede creer que aquella noche le llenaran entre las piernas…

A media noche se juega un jueguito que no cae en gracia de ambos jugadores, porque ella solo lo observa y se sonroja (como se suponía debía hacerlo Yukino)… y él se siente mecanizado en cada vaivén por que poco le importa sentir algo con aquella mujer… por que no es divertido hacerlo con ella sobre el escritorio, porque se pregunta -¿Por qué no se siente como Yukino?- … por que los pechos de la señorita son demasiado grandes para sus manos… por que la señorita es mucho más alta que la peliblanca… por que la señorita tiene un cuerpo exquisito que cualquiera quisiera poseer pero no él… porque él ya probo un cuerpo donde se siente como la pieza de un rompecabezas y todo queda justo… perfecto para él…

A media noche una hermosa silueta espía desde la puerta… con una ligera sonrisa y lagrimas que le recorren las mejillas… porque Minerva es una hija de puta que siempre la lastimo… porque a Minerva no le ha bastado con ser más fuerte, porque a Minerva no le ha bastado regresar a al gremio a pesar de que a ella eso le dolía… porque a Minerva poco le importa que Yukino la recibiera con los brazos abiertos después de tantas humillaciones… porque a Minerva poco le importan los sentimientos de esa chica que por dentro es desdichada y solo conoció felicidad en los brazos de un hombre que ahora la señorita posee como ella lo solía hacer todas las noches…

A media noche también Rogue Cheney se vuelve espía y jura por un dios del que todos murmuran que para mañana a media noche él y Yukino estarán muy lejos de aquella cofradía…

.

.

A media noche (esta es la ultima), a media noche cuando Sting se encierra en su oficina esperando la llegada de su acompañante nocturna, que abra la puerta a sus espaldas y lo invite a vivir un momento que le haga olvidar el desagradable de ayer…

"Sting-kun vaya a dormir" le dice con voz suave mientras sus brazos rodean su cuerpo…

"Yukino" la llama él como si el mundo empezara y terminara en el mismo instante, por que él poco entiende de emociones pero está seguro de que eso que siente se llama amor aunque todavía no le haya dicho nada.

A media noche aquellas dos siluetas buscan su camino a la habitación del de ojos azules… y ya no existen preguntas porque Yukino sabe amar, por que adora sus gemidos y la manera en que le clava las uñas en la espalda… porque le alucina la manera en que ella besa, porque sus labios son drogas y su pecho el paraíso… porque no será una maga poderosa pero en ser mujer muy pocas le seguirían el paso… y eso él lo ama…

La ama por que cuando se queda dormida entre sus brazos la siente frágil… entonces tal vez, solo tal vez es cuando los dos se vuelven príncipe y princesa por que las pantaletas de Yukino ya están más que inundadas de promesas de esos ojos azules y Sting está convencido de que ella es la única con la que sería un caballero…

Pero ya no hay media noche… al contrario es medio día y cuando el rubio abre los ojos siente como si se fuera a morir de amor al encontrar una nota sobre la cómoda acompañada de aquella rosa que reconoce porque ella la llevaba en el cabello…

"_Sting Eucliffe  
Te amo… se feliz…  
Yukino Aguria_

_PD: no todos duermen a media noche…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Espero que les gustara… dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias y peticiones de alguna pareja por si quieren un one-shot de este estilo…. Me despido deseándoles un lindo dia-noche… _**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
